Guidance
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: Ichi has never done anything sexual, despite being a 20 some year old prince. Karamatsu, his new personal bellydancer, is willing to teach him though. (based off the arabian au)


"I-..I don't even know where to start..." Ichi confessed as he looked down at the clean silk sheets of his bed. Kara looked up surprisingly from his spot on the mountain of pillows at the young prince, giving him a smile small in understanding.

"That's alright, my prince. I'll guide you." Kara said, getting up and grabbing Ichi's hand. Ichi looked up with flushed cheeks as he pushed down where Kara had previously been lying down. Softly, Kara bent down and gave a kiss to the side of Ichi's mouth before placing his lips on Ichi's own. Kara made no move until he could feel Ichi's pent up breath release from his nostrils. Once he was sure Ichi was breathing normally, he slowly moved his lips, coaxing Ichi's own to move with him. Hands slid carefully up and down the prince's sides, relaxing the tense muscles in his abdomen. Kara slid his tongue out to lick at Ichi's bottom lip. He stopped when Ichi became still, but waited for Ichi to reciprocate, or push him off. A moment later, the prince's own tongue came out to timidly lick against Kara's own.

' _That's it_ '

Kara gave a quiet purr as he licked back and continued his gentle caresses on his prince's torso, pinching his exposed nipples and drawing small circles with his fingertips. Slowly, carefully, Ichi's own hands came up to wrap around Kara's back, gripping the silky top he wore. Kara smiled into the kiss, glad his prince was getting used to the treatment. Pulling back up, Kara panted, biting his bottom lip, as he looked down at Ichi. The prince whined at the loss of Kara's warm lips, but gratefully swallowed the given air to his deprived lungs.

Kara sat up on Ichi's abdomen, surprised when he felt the young lord's excitement poke at him. Yes, Ichi had said he was new to this, but to get hard from just a little kissing. The prince really was a virgin. Kara looked down to see Ichi covering his eyes in obvious embarrasment. ' _Cute_ ' Kara giggled to himself. Giving a half lidded stare at Ichi, Kara started to slowly ride the still clothed erection. Ichi's breath hitched, mouth open in a lewd moan, and he thrusted up into the given friction, but made no move to uncover his eyes. Kara too moaned at the friction as well. Hands pressed down on Ichi's chest, keeping Kara stable as he moved back and forth. Opening his fingers just the tiniest bit, Ichi looked up at the sultry face his dancer was giving him. Oh fuck, if Kara looked at him like that while continuing, Ichi was going to cum in no time. Noticing the dark purple of Ichi's eyes, Kara gave a small smile and moved down, still thrusting his own erection against Ichi's, kissing and giving light nips to his lord's neck. It was taking everything Ichi had not to explode, but he came completely undone with Kara's voice.

"Nnnaaahhh, pl-please...c-cum for me, my prince~" Kara stuttered as he sped up his movement. As if the roles were reversed, Ichi followed Kara's order, crying out Kara's name as he gripped Kara's hips still, thrusting up onto Kara's body and riding out his orgasm. His eyesight momentarily went white and his mind blank. Kara moaned happily as he felt Ichi's warm seed soak through their clothes.

Looking down at his spent charge, and his own still very excited erection, Kara gave a huff and moved carefully off of Ichi. Feeling the pressure leave him, Ichi shot up to see what Kara was doing. However, Kara was already pushing Ichi back down.

"Pay me no mind my prince. I shall take care of myself." Kara said with a small smile, about to get up. However, Ichi gripped Kara's wrist, making him stay. Giving a questioning stare, Kara stared as Ichi flushed red once again, but kept eye contact.

"I want to watch. Show me." Ichi ordered as he let go of Kara's arm. Smiling, Kara bowed in acceptance. Still on his knees, Kara pulled his transparent pants, and silk thong off, exposing his member to the chilled air. Ichi swallowed in anticipation as Kara let drool slide down from his mouth to his hand. Licking up the left on his lips, Kara gripped his erection and shivered. Ichi's eyes stayed on him as his hand stroked and twisted around himself. Kara moaned, making a small show for his prince, pinching his nipple with his other hand. Ichi's breathing hastened, and if he wasn't already spent, he would no doubt be hard again already. Maybe once he has practiced more he could last more than one round.

Still, he wanted to do more than just watch. Kara squeeked in surprise. Opening his closed eyes, ' _When did I close them?_ ', he looked to see Ichi push his other hand out of the way, and began pinching and pulling on Kara's perked nubs himself. Kara moaned low at the sight, and cried out at the stimulation. His hand sped up, much more lubricated thanks to his precum, and looked to see Ichi concentrating on his chest.

"You...you can...t-taste them...if you _ah!_ want..." Kara panted as he held onto Ichi's hand. Ichi swallowed audibly at the suggestion, but moved closer to give a timid lick at one of them, before sucking it into his mouth. Moaning behind closed teeth, Kara let go of Ichi's hand to hold his head closer. He was so close, so so close. The image of his prince inside of him, smirking as he rocked into him, set Kara off. Ichi pulled back in surprise when he felt warm fluid splatter on his abdomen, but was brought back up in a kiss. Kara hummed into Ichi's mouth, rubbing the last bit of his orgasm out before his arms fell limp to his sides.

Ichi gripped Kara's shoulders, keeping him from falling over, and pulled him onto his chest. Both stayed quiet for a moment, before Kara found his strength and pulled up away from Ichi.

"Perhaps we could...both use a quick bath." Kara said, looking down at the mess both him and Ichi were.

"If you wish, I could clean you off my lord?" Kara asked looking up at Ichi as said prince rubbed some seed off his stomach onto his fingers. Kara then stuttered when he saw Ichi lick it off with a grimace.

"It tastes bitter...and salty, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be." Ichi said as he looked at his now clean fingers.

"You should not do that master," Kara stated as he grabbed Ichi's wrist, "I'll clean it up for you."

"Why not?" Ichi asked as he let himself be led out of the room. Kara shook his head, "It is not clean, and someone of your stature should not be consuming something so filthy." He kept his head forward as he talked. Ichi's eyebrows bent down, not liking what Kara said.

"What we have done is not very clean either," Ichi stopped pulling Kara close to him, "and I will consume whatever I want, even you." Kara gasped in surprise, but his cheeks heated up at the words. He looked down, hiding his smile.

"Whatever you want my prince. I'm yours to have."


End file.
